


So they asked "Whats the problem"

by Lady_LuKa99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Gay Relationship, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Drarry, Endgame Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Everyone Is Gay, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry Potter is a Tease, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black Lives, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LuKa99/pseuds/Lady_LuKa99
Summary: Harry and Draco. Fourth year. Amortentia Potion with a little angst,mutual pining and two boys being oblivious mixed in , AND a song I haven't gotten out of my head for weeks.Harry had known for 4 years the same thing; you get 3 Amortentia smells. 3 , no more no less that could change until you turned 17. Salty water mixed with the mahogany trees that littered the forbidden forest , the sour apple sweets he loved from Hogsmeade and lastly quidditch leathers, those three he knew were his for certain.  But he turned 17 last week and had been brewing the potion in Slughorns class and began smelling something new … a small animal ?.Draco's smells hadn't changed much. The smell of fresh crackling wood had always calmed him and made him feel loved from a young age. But what happens when he figures out that all too familiar smell of pinewood he's gotten so used to is directly linked to a certain 'good for nothing , all too daring ad stupid'  Gryffindor.





	1. Whats the problem baby ?.

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again in Harry Potter hell. Yup an amortentia fanfiction for you all. Just so I dont confuse you I've put the rules that apply for my version amortentia potion.
> 
> Rules of Amortentia  
> ◾️ Smell what you are most attracted to  
> ◾️develop from young age (one of first things you remember will normally be linked to one of your amortentia senses)  
> ◾️Smell 3 things but the smells can change for the witch/wizard up to the age of 17  
> ◾️17 onwards their amortentia smells don't change and can now can find their partenaire amoureux  
> ◾️Their partenaire amoureux will have one of more smells the same / extremely similar to the other  
> ◾️The smells will become more intense when you are in close proximity to your partner
> 
> This is a song fic inspired by "Accidentally in love" by counting crows. Its loosely based of it but does contain some of the lyrics.

"What's the problem?" Ron and Pansy asked. They were asking two separate people;  one dark messy haired orphan with disastrous eyesight in the red and gold ridden Gryffindor tower.  The other a blonde  wizard with a silver  eyes with the  glare of a snake and personality to match  in the shining silver and emerald Slytherin tower.

Even though they were on two separate sides of the school the problem was the thing that tied them together.

" What IS the problem ...?" Draco replies , pacing round the door room he shared with Crabbe , Goyle and Blaise. Pansy who was sprawled out on Balise's bed painting her nails blood red, was only able to pick out a few words from Draco's rambling.  Looking suspiciously up at the boy every time he stood still for a few seconds trying to figure out what he's so confused  over.  "What's the problem babe." .No answer. "Dray..?" She asked again

"I don't know well maybe ..." he paused , swooping his cloak dramatically and un doing his tie as he stormed over to the bathroom, disappearing  and reappearing a minute later in a green comfy sweater and black tailored jeans.  "No it can't be" he kept mumbling , "I don't know well ..."  it went on for ages. Just going back and forth like he was trying to convince himself out of whatever he was every time he admitted it. Pansy have had enough of it ; she'd managed to paint all her nails , let them dry , study for her upcoming transfiguration exam and  practice this new "cat eye" makeup she heard about from the muggleborns over lunch last week in the large mirror in the corner of the dorms  before she walked  over to the bed where Draco had finally decided to stop pacing , instead sat crossed legged studying his potions textbook furiously .

"What are you on about Dray !?" She asked , jumping back into Blaise's bed in front of him  landing on her knees , bouncing on the mattress slightly as she kneeled in front of him , looking down at the page he had been staring at for the past 10 minutes "Amortentia" it read in huge black letters across the top.

She glanced up at Draco who's eyes were still firmly focused on the book in front of him suspiciously "Now, If this is how your trying to pick up some dashing young wizard Dray- ". Draco grunted "It cant have been, must've smelt  something else " he mumbled over and over.  Pansy tried again - coughing trying to get the blondes attention, walking round to sit behind Draco peering over his shoulder "I can't help but think our just going back and forth with yourself "  she placed her hand on his shoulder lightly , rubbing her thumb over his tense shoulder blade rhythmically but all she got back was another  groan and mumble.

'I can't be . Oh no wait I can. Oh no that's preposterous !" She mimicked Draco's confused complaining she had heard for the past few hours , ruffling the blondes hair before dramatically falling back onto Blaise's bed against the soft pillows "you sound like a lovesick teenage muggle".

STILL NOTHING.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Get your sodding arse up off this bed right now or I swear to Merlin ill turn you into a ferret again" she taunted throwing a emerald pillow at his scruffed hair making the bed bounce before she made her was across the room  taking out her wand and pointing it towards where Draco sat , book still open in his lap.  
"You wouldn't dare !" Draco head popped up  his voice hoarse when he spoke , hair a fluffy  mess and silver eyes beginning to looking red raw as he rubbed them.

"Dray -" she paused when she heard him sniffle , grabbing the nearby pillow she'd thrown. She clearly something was up , a Malfoy would never carry himself in this manor unless it was something important 

".....What's the problem babe" she asked.

.............................................................................…...………………………………...……………..

"What's the problem mate" Ron asked watching his best  form the other side of the Gryffindor common room. Who was apparently in the middle of a 'BIT' of a  breakdown judging from his constant muttering and apparent parchment hording session he was in the middle of. The  amount of people who'd thrown him concerned looks when they entered the common room was beginning to enter the high 20's.

"Harry?!....."

"What's the problem ?.  What makes you think there's a problem Ron" Harry stopped his scavenging through the papers like a lost rat  and turned him to his best friend who was sat on the small table behind the red velvet sofa's , in the middle of a game of Wizards chess with a blonde second year. Harry raised  to his knees to look over the back of the sofa to see his friend , his black hair more of a ruffled mess than usual , glasses bridging on the edge of his nose the spare piece of parchment he had been "studying" crumpled firmly in his hand.

"Mate. Harry. Look where you are right now" Ron pointed out.

Harry followed Ron's eye , looking at the  crumpled bits of parchment surrounding him. Mostly potions recipes, some pages with ink scribbled "notes" on them , others  with random words circled. Open potions textbooks laid out in a circle around the boy varying from Dark potions to simple potions most wizards learnt when they were a mere toddler. Other random parchment were copies of the daily prophet  he'd apparently been collecting over the past couple months , most consisting on information about the side effects of potions and hexes, Hogwarts's various "encounters " with magical creatures over the years and  .. the Malfoy family ?.

The most noticeable  was the 'amortentia potion'  textbook. It was unmistakable; bright red leather bindings around the outside , darker red illustrations on the top of the pages with glinting gold letters brandishing the outside. He'd laid out on top of all the others  , open on the page listed "side effects and results of amortentia potion".

"Oh Harry ,oh Harry ,oh Harry" Fred and George appeared at his side , almost out of nowhere,  swiping the  book from in front of Harry's feet "Someone's in loooooovveeee " they mocked , passing the book between themselves reading off the list of after effects the potion could cause;

"Shortage of breath"

"Overwhelming use of the senses can occur when in contact with their partenaire amoureux most commonly  a heightened sense of smell"

 

"' Glisse de magicien' may occur" George read "- might have to send Bill an owl so Fleur can figure that one out " he laughed passing the book back to his brother.  

"Ohhh and increased swelling of the cheek muscles , could cause a rise in colour within this area " Fred read off the parchment looking confused "So what you look like a hamster with really colourful cheeks.." George questioned looking back at his twin questionably , moving so one was either side of Harry. "So come on Harry who's the lucky girl!" the twins nudged him form both sides , bouncing on the balls of their feet basically boxing Harry in between a Weasley twin sandwich.

"Who do you think it is dimwhitt!" George thumped his brother on the shoulder pushing him so he fell sideways into the pile of scrunched paper. "We all know he's got a hippogriff sized crush on a certain ginger haired Weasley"

Ron gasped "Harry!". He dramatically gasped raising up from his chair , leaving the game he was currently playing "I never thought you'd feel the same way!" pushing the chair back like he was in a stereotypical romance film "Finally my dreams have come true , oh have my babies oh brave chosen one"

"Oh piss off Ron. I'm serious" Harry threw a spare bit of parchment in Ron's general direction before the pun about his godfather could leave the ginger's mouth, going back to sulking over another book he picked it up.  Turning the pages furiously mumbling "I cant figure it out. I dont know anymore. Maybe this time , maybe I'm in love "

"Mate I dont want to hear about your crush on my sister" Ron groaned, walking round the huge sofa picking up a spare copy of the daily prophet, rolling it up and crouching behind Harry's shoulder "walking in on you two making out in the common room TWICE not once TWICE was harrowing enough. Even if you were both plastered !" he shuddered whacking Harry over the head playfully with the paper every time he took a breath "Never again - bad Harry!" 

Harry didn't react , didn't even give his best friend a playful push or a scruff of his messy ginger locks. He just huffed and buried his face back into the book "I just - just want a cure" he sighed into the pages. Hermione and Ron sat down in front of Harry , forming a small circle they took a book each and a quill each and started turning the pages "What's stressing you so much Harry?" Ron asked .

"L-last week in class AND today. It - wasn't what I expected. I think the potion might've had been brewed wrong or I got a dodgy side effect" he continued mumbling just loud enough for the pair to hear him since his face was still buried deep in the book , if he was going to get to the bottom of this and find his answer he knew he needed his friends help. 

"We were going over the rules of amortentia potion today in Slughorns class weren't we. The potion we made last week?" Hermione asked , putting a few pieces of the puzzle together. "Yeah mate !. Remember we nearly blew up the whole place!" Ron laughed trying to ease the obvious tension Harry was displaying , anyone could tell just by looking at him

"What happened Harry?" She asked , shushing Ron "It says here amortentia makes you smell all the things you find most attractive about your partenaire amoureux .?" She paused of a second double checking the parchment in front of her to make sure she got it "and what reminds you of them the most?". She checked back with Harry who needed assertively , Ron however could be heard aimlessly blabbering on about what he smelt "Yeh I remember now!. I smelt minty toothpaste , the whole room nearly smelt of mint . Oh and fresh parchment and library books and ..." she looked back up at the two boys as Ron continued to babble , noticing how quiet Harry had gotten "What about you Harry, you smelt something didn't you ?" She asked

"Oh yeh I smelt the usual stuff; fresh Quidditch leathers like I always do" he chuckled nervously "The smell of the forest opposite the black late ; salty air mixed with the mahogany trees. Oh and those sour apples we got for the first time at the market in Hogsmeade .. and " he looked like he was going to say something else but stopped himself last minute. 

"Nothing new ?" Hermione  urged "Something you didn't think you would ?.." she asked the young Gryffindor.

"some kind of animal... I think " he (sorta) lied.

"There's a lot of animals out there mate, in the wizard world and muggle world." Ron laughed "anything more specific than 'some kind of animal'" he asked Harry who replied "Some small animal. Like a rabbit or ferret , maybe a mouse ?."

He lied with the straightest face he could. He knew exactly what it smelt like , Dudley had always wanted a pet ferret so of course he'd gotten one for his 8th birthday. Of course he couldn't clean out its cage or feed it , no that was a filthy job left to Harry. Every. Single. Weekend. 

"No wonder you think your going nuts mate!" Ron laughed from his stop on the floor. He was laying on his back with the book held above his nose reading, he put the book down gently resting it on his chest so he didn't loose the page , turning back towards Harry and Hermione "Ginn hates them all , especially Ferrets. Fred tried to have one , she didn't last a week with it !" he laughed "She's practically allergic .."

"wait Harry .. so your attracted to ferrets ...?" George questioned from the other end of the common room . "Do we need to hold some sorta intervention...? Fred and Ron joined in, earning a death glare from Harry. 

"Wait Harry. You said; Salt lakes , mahogany and sour apples?" Hermione asked and  Harry nodded "and .. ferrets?" he nodded again "So four things...?"

"Yes." Harry answered again

"No" she insisted.

"No.... yes?" Harry answered , trying to figure out what Hermione was calcuating

"Someone give Miss Granger a medal. Brightest witch of our generation people and the CHOSEN one cant do simple maths. Wahoooo were all doomed" Fred and George laughed sarcastically as they ran out the room quickly as they could before the had to face Harmonies wrath. 

"So its not just me going nuts!. It is strange. I didn't think you could add to what you smelt in amortentia. It could change and that as you got older but I thought it was always 3 things. 3 smells that was it. It's always 3 ?. Isn't it ?" he asked Hermione , who currently had the amortentia book in her hands , reading the page then nodding slowly "Yes. Amortentia potion , more commonly known as "love potion" makes a wizard or witch smell what they find the most attractive in a partner or what reminds them of their partner most. The smells each individual may change due to preference or growth up until the age of 17. Each wizard can only experience 3 smells , the smells presented to the witch/wizard at the age of 17 will be the smells that remain for the remainder of their life . The witch/ wizard who matches one or more of their chosen smells to match their ''partenaire amoureux " She read clearly, looking up to the boys when she ended , making sure three understood.

" See. If I cant figure out why I'm feeling this way. If i cant cure it, then I know the amortentia rule is legit and I can't ignore it" Harry shrugged , tumbling with the pages of the potions book again not wanting to look his friends in the eye "I cant ignore it if it's love" he almost whispered , looking up at them through his round rimmed glasses , almost teary eyes glazed over.

"Harry. If it's true. You turned 17 last week , the day before Slughorns lesson. What you smell now on amortentia is it. You have an extra sent and have another partenaire amoureux and its not Ginny. It can't be Ginn. " Hermione wondered adding everything up carefully as she spoke , Ron was pacing around the room looking dumbfounded.

"Then who is it" he asked Harry.

"If I knew Ron. I wouldn't be here right now surrounded by parchment and feeling like my heads about to explode from all this thinking and questioning and mystery" Harry slumped against the edge of the sofa , face equally as dumbfounded as his friends.   "It's making me turn around and face myself a self I didn't know I had, making me re evaluate what I thought I wanted. There's no escaping it. If I can't find the cure. I'm so so so screwed." 

 

It had been over a week and neither of the boys had gotten any closer to figuring out what the hell was happening , no matter finding a cure. Since they had potions multiple times a week leading up to their OWL exams and amortentia was an extremely hard potion to master , they both had gotten use to the lingering smell that always hit them as they entered Slughorn's classroom.

Sour apples. It was always peppermint that hit Harry first , the overwhelming smell that didn't leave his senses until half hour after class , it practically clung to his clothes. Then the quidditch leathers shortly afterwards ,the fresh smell of leather he knew so well after years of studying at Hogwarts.

Draco's was a little different, it didn't hit him straight away. It started with things he'd always smelt just a lot more intense.  He'd grown up with having the giant fireplace in Malfoy manor that were lit each night. He'd sit by the warm fire , watching the wood slowly crackle away with his mother who told him stories and wizard-tales. The crisp smell of wood crackling fire was something that reminded him of home and love, before he was forced into this whole 'must destroy Harry Potter at all costs' mindset it was a sent he loved. But the crackling fire smell faded just after he returned from first year at Hogwarts, since his mother told him your smells can come and go as you get old he thought nothing of it , instead trying to figure out what his new partenaire amoureux smell was. Apparently it was the smell of wood polish and  feathers more specifically bird feathers. Only two, for now , he'd gain the other one in time.

He never thought he'd have the crisp smelling sent of crackling wood infiltrate his nostrils again , that he'd lost the memory associated with that smell forever. But  since he'd joined the Slytherin quidditch team in second year , the crisp crackling wood smell he thought he'd lost was replaced by the sweet smell of pine wood. He finally had his three. 

Pinewood , good enough. I mean they burnt pinewood at the manor frequently enough that Draco could recognise the smell anywhere but why would his smells link him back to the manor?. After months of looking he figured it must've been due to all the brooms at Hogwarts. He did love quidditch , more than he'd like to admit sometimes so it made sense his  partenaire amoureux had to at least enjoy the same things as him.  He didn't discover until mid way through his third year that each house had a specific wood that the brooms were made , mainly took stop confusion in the broom closets apparently. Mahogany for Slytherin;  Birchwood for Ravenclaw , Oak for Hufflepuff and Pinewood for Gryffindor.

'Shit. So my partenaire amoureux is an all too daring , too brave for their own goof for nothing Gryffindor' he sighed one night , laying back on his bed in the Slytherin common room with a  huff. 

 


	2. Turn a little faster, and the world will follow after

But now since 'all the content we could possibly teach you' for the OWL's had been taught , Harry and the rest of his class had just come out of their last practical double potions lesson  making amortentia with Slughorn. They were all summoned to the great hall afterwards where McGonagall told them of her great idea of teaching the young wizards how to dance. She added a mandatory class instead of Muggle studies and all the soon to be 6th years were required to take regardless of house explaining how they could "all use theses vital skills when dealing with wizards and witches later in life". These classes included "proper wizard etiquette " which of course all the purebloods caught onto like a squid to water. It confused Harry to no end though , 'don't take that fork Mr Potter take this one' - he reached for the other spoon- 'No that's a desert spoon can't  you see it's bigger' he reached for the other spoon (OUT OF THE 3 THAT WERE LEFT!) that were laid out in front of him-  "no no no !. Are you even listening, that spoon is far too small to eat your soup  with Potter. You'd be here for day " she laughed.  'WHAT BIGGER ONE THEYRE ALL THE SAME SIZE !' Harry was on the verge of yelling but noooo that would be against all the 'wizard etiquette' they just learnt.

If that wasn't bad enough. Next. NEXT was the dance training. Harry had two left feet at a stretch to start with so this was going to be horrendous at the least.  What's worse , he couldn't even dance with Hermione , hell he would've taken Ron over what he got. For an extra push on 'house unity'  every house member was paired with another house; Slytherin was paired Hufflepuff and every Gryffindor was with a Ravenclaw. That would've been fine , he knew many Ravenclaw's and would be absolutely fine apologising profusely to whoever he was stuck with for the dance. He was getting the hang of it after half hour of dancing with the red haired Ravenclaw , who all In all just found Harry's struggling rather funny. If only it would've stayed like that.

Just as Harry was getting used to the steps and stepping on the poor girls feet less, McGonagall  threw a spanner into the works. "Right every student on the inside must  spin their current partner to your left , you will now have a new partner and this will be your new partner for the remained for the course" she hollered over the soft music that was playing.  Without thinking twice Harry took the young red haired Ravenclaw's hand , held It above her head and spun her to his left. Anxiously awaiting his new partner he'd see soon as he turned back.

Today CLEALRY wasn't his lucky Day.

Draco Fucking Malfoy stood before him. Clearly as in shock as Harry was.

"Boys!. Boys!" they heard McGonagall yell , since they hadn't stated dancing again they were obviously the odd ones out surrounded by other teens preparing for the music to start again with their new partners "First positions. Now!"

"Don't you dare step on my toes Potter" Draco spat , voice cold and judgemental as he tugged on Harry's hand , moving it reluctantly so it balanced on his as the opening greeting for the dance. Harry looked up at him surprised "We were taught to dance from birth Potter" Draco smirked so Harry let him take the lead , at least for now. "Unlike some we were brought up with some class" he chuckles bowing dramatically towards his partner , ducking down lower than he should swishing his cloak back with his hands.

That woosh of pinewood hit Draco's nose again.

"Now you've completed the greeting rituals , you must all follow my lead. Keep your partners hand firmly on your waist and hold the other firmly in yours pointing westward arms partially extended , follow the bend of the elbow" she explained and the music started again. It started off slow , Harry continually let Draco take the lead as the blonde reluctantly took his hand and placed it against his waist . "And ; one , two , three , four "McGonagall counted along with the piano, moving swiftly around the room to adjust any students that needed her help. When she finally got round to Draco and Harry she gave a pleased nod , clearly happy with their poise "Come on , come on boys. Turn a little faster and your partner will follow after " she whispered to them before turning and saying the same thing to the rest of the room. "Come on ,come on everybody. The world will follow along with you if you do this right!" she laughed , flicking her wand to turn off the music, finally , after a whole 2 hours of dance practice.

"Now. I expect you to ALL be practicing for the Yule ball. And I expect you all to bring a date ; PREFFRIBLY the partner you've been assigned to" she instructed , flipping her cape and turning towards to walk towards the door hearing all her students complaints behind her  "I suggest you comply otherwise you will loose marks. Oh you will also be marked on this assessment!" she added turning before she almost seemed to vanish turning into a small tabby cat and prowling out of the hall , tail and head held high.

Harry was well and truly screwed.

........................................................................……...……………...……………………….

It was that time of day once again. Just after lunch break when everyone just wanted to go curl up in a ball after eating way to much food in the great hall. But nope today Harry , Ron and Hermione were approaching what was quickly becoming Harry's must feared lesson - potions with Professor Slughorn. Which meant more amortentia! AND more smells randomly attacking Harry's senses at any given moment. As they got closer and closer to Slughorns room Harry could feel his pulse raise with every step. Since this was one of the only classes he shared with his two best friends as well as Ginny and Luna (since they were so advanced with their potions class the year below McGonigal allowed them to sit in with some of the higher level potions as extra revision) he thought it would've been a good chance to test out his theory. Ginny HATED peppermint right ?. So who else could his partner be.

He thought it would always be Ginny , sure he used to be a shivering wreck any time a girl so much as looked at him but he was getting better but Ginny seemed different. He didn't seem like the gibberish young boy he was a few years ago when he talked to her. Sure he was still lost for words most the time and still thimbles with the cuffs of his jumper like a toddler.  
But he was getting better. 

"Right class. You know the drill by now , grab all the ingredients you'll need and pair up. Today you'll be testing each others potions by going to round another's pairs potion after smelling your own to see if the brewed it right by presenting what you smell to the class" the class nodded in return and split up into their pairs. Harry directed Ron to collect the cauldron and lamps as he walked towards the cupboard to collect all the ingredients. A few moments later he returned to their shared desk with all the ingredients in hand , since they've brewed this potion so many times Harry practically knew how to brew it just from memory. He'd cut up all the ingredients and was slowly dropping them into the cauldron, double checking he was putting them in the right order by glancing at the blackboard every now and again. 

30 mins later their potion had turned into a bright pink liquid with a light purple string of steam raising from it, Harry quickly put the lid on top of the cauldron before the smells could violate his nose . "andddd. I think we nailed that one mate" Ron laughed , high fiving Harry, relieved that they've finally brewed the potion without any (major) hiccups after weeks of practice. "Look over at Malfoy" Ron nudged Harry's arm and he turned to look at the Slytherin table where Draco and Pansy were sat ; uniforms pristine and potion probably perfectly brewed in the small cauldron in the middle of the table as they were sat talking quietly , waiting for the rest of the class to finish. 

Harry tried to distract himself from anything but the impending doom he was about to face as he smelt someone else's potion and had to EXPLAIN TO THE CLASS what he smelt. He tried his best to write down the rules that Slughorn had put on the blackboard.

Rules of

◾️ Smell what you are most attracted to  
◾️develop from young age (one of first things you remember will normally be linked to one of your amortentia senses)  
◾️smell 3 things  
◾️smells can change for the witch/wizard up to the age of 17  
◾️17 onwards they have stuck with their amortentia smells (don't change) now can find their amort- partner  
◾️their amort- partner will have one of more smells the same / extremely similar to the other  
◾️the smells will become more intense when you are in the same room as your partner

 

"Right class. Come to the front and smell this perfectly brewed amortentia potion. Write down what you smell" Slughorn instructed handing each student a piece of parchment as they passed him on the way to the front. "Then move one space to the left and smell that pairs amortentia potion and share between teh four of you what you smelt. If you smell the same things as you've smelt now , they've brewed it correctly" he explained as he lifted the lid on his 'perfectly brewed' amortentia potion allowing the students one by one to step forward and smell. 

Hermione stepped up then Ron, followed by the Slytherin's then Ginny , Luna and finally Harry. He didn't need to smell long to know what the scents were , they were always the same but he knew he had to leave one out , he didn't need anymore rumours going round about him. So he messily scribbled - Ferret ? , sour apple sweets , quidditch leather onto his piece of parchment and left in a hurry , walking towards his groups table for this assignment , which luckily (maybe) was Ginny and Luna's table. "Right sis lets get this show on the road, at it with ya. Give it a whiff" Ron lifted the lid of the potion and guided Ginny towards the cauldron , who stumbled forwards and gave it a small whiff giving Ron and Harry a confused look "well. Erm" she stuttered , "I smell fresh cut grass, peppermint and e-erm " she gave the potion another whiff "soap?" she questioned. "So close boys , two outta 3 isn't bad but you missed Quidditch leathers" she laughed making eye contact with Harry for a few second , holding his gaze before she coughed , urging Luna closer to the cauldron.

After what seemed like forever Harry stepped forward towards Ginny and Luna's potion removing his glasses he closed his eyes and took a breath of the potion. It smelt sweet, sweeter than his and Ron's attempt anyway. "So, watcha smell dude ?" Ron asked. "oh yeh. Erm I smell - Quidditch leathers " he breathed slowly and opened his eyes agin , seeing Ginny's noticeably get more interested his breath hitched and leant in again "and mahogany trees …" he continued opening one eye to look around at the trio that surrounded him. "Ferrets …?" he answered timidly , wanting as little people to hear as possible. It even surprised him every time he smelt the familiar sent of the small animal but it never failed to make him laugh when he saw the faces of everyone surrounding him once he said it "I - yep you got them all right. Nice one guys you brewed it correctly".

Ginny's face was practically unreadable , it'd gone through about 5 different emotions in the past few seconds; confusion , anger , uncertainty , denial  back to confusion again. Harry didn't know what to say , he practically ran back to his and Ron's desk when Slughorn announced class would be over in a few minutes and they had to begin tidying up. He couldn't help but keep glancing back at Ginny and Luna once he thought it was safe enough too , she wasn't loud and laughing with Hermione like the small group always did after lessons ended. She kept quiet , head down only muttering short answers to Luna's questions and she passed by Harry , arms full of ingredients and equipment. "Gin- Ginny. You have a lotta stuff there , want me to grab some for you ?" he asked shyly , not really sure if he should even talk to her after the awkward situation they've just found themselves in.

"Don't need it Harry. I'm fine on my own " she replied emotionless , dumping the cauldron by the sink and walking back towards Harry by the ingredients cupboard.  "I'm sorry I'm being so cold" she sighed "I just - didn't expect what happened back there, I just thought. Ya know" she stuttered not able to find the words she wanted to say. "I thought it'd be me. Stupid and girly as it sounds - i mean we've already kissed twice." Harry tried to interrupt her but held a finger up to silence him "Yes. I know we were both drunk at the time but I felt a spark and when you feel a spark y-you act on it"  

"Ginny. I'm sorry, I was as surprised as you were when I smelt it" Harry admitted , rubbing the back of his neck with his palm "is it true though ?" he asked.

"Is what true?" 

"The thing about the ferret ?. The twins said something about how you and ferrets dont really … mix well" he made a swirling motion with his hands trying to keep himself occupied and watched Ginny's face.

"Oh yeh. He spent ages bugging mum to get one, but one day in the house and I was snuffling and coughing like no ones business" she laughed "Couldn't be around the furry little cretin for more than 10 mins without breaking out into hives".

He didn't know what to say , so what the twins say was right. Ginny really couldn't stand ferrets. So she wasn't his partner. 

Class had finally ended and all the students were filing out of the room , Harry waited a few minutes for everyone else to exit class including Malfoy and his gaggle of Slyther-hoes. Harry couldn't take his eyes off the blonde haired prick who obviously had gotten perfect scores and was wafting his report card proudly. How he longed to stuff that perfect report card so far up his pureblood arse.... he was so engaged with his overflowing rage form Malfoy he didn't even notice Luna had crept up behind him.

"Just between you and me. Mahogany is well known to be linked to the Slytherin house" Luna tapped Harry  on the shoulder on the way out of class "Just thought you'd want to know" she sauntered out of the room catching up to Ginny who had been calling her.

 He'd never left class so quickly before today. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watcha guys think ?. I've got the draft for the next chapter so could put it up very soon!. 
> 
> Its your guy's choice; another chapter of this story or I post one chapter of a new Wolfstar one (and yes this one involves songs from Grease and strangers to friends to lovers sorta vibe) and update this one afterwards. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys want and ill be happy to oblige!  
> <3


End file.
